


Found You in the Dark

by hmweasley



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Banned Together Bingo, Established Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner In Love, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: David comes home to a dark apartment, but sometimes the usual signs aren't what they seem.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Flufftober2020





	Found You in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Flufftober - in the shadows  
> Banned Together Bingo - nudity

The apartment was dark when David entered. He paused just inside the door as he slid his backpack off his shoulders, tossed it on the floor, and kicked off his shoes. Usually, he was the semi-tidy one who took time to kick his shoes off to the side, but not that day. The atmosphere in the apartment had him on high alert. He didn’t even glance at his shoes as he wandered into the living room streaked with shadows.

“Matteo?”

No answer even though Matteo had been home all day according to the text messages they’d exchanged not even an hour earlier. David held his breath as he crossed the living room to their bedroom. Darkened rooms and an unresponsive boyfriend were both signs that David had come to recognize after a year of living together, and he expected the worst when he pushed open the door.

Instead of what he was expecting—Matteo curled up in the fetal position beneath the covers—the sight made him freeze in the doorway. His naked boyfriend was draped on top of their bed with everything on full display. Or, at least, it would have been on display if he hadn’t been laying in the dim evening light. His laptop was perched high on his chest, almost at his chin, in what appeared to be an uncomfortable position that Matteo had nonetheless accepted. The blue light from the monitor illuminated his face and left unflattering shadows across it. The headphones over his ears explained why he hadn’t answered when David had called his name.

Matteo didn’t even glance at the door as David entered the room, perhaps unable to see him in the dark. David pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh as he reached the bed and dropped down on it, bouncing from the force of his fall.

Matteo shot up, his laptop tumbling off his chest. David caught it as deftly as he could and made sure it was in one piece before setting it off to the side. Matteo tugged off his headphones and handed them to David to set aside too without thinking much of it.

“You scared me,” Matteo said, faux irritation in his voice as he grinned at David.

“This is a sight to come home to,” David said.

His eyes roamed the length of Matteo’s exposed body, and Matteo adjusted to put himself even more on display. David shook his head in pretend exasperation.

“Have you been like this all day? Just laying here naked and—“ he glanced at the laptop screen “—playing Fortnight?”

Matteo shrugged, but it was clearly a yes. He wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed. In fact, he looked so proud of himself that David wanted to kiss the ridiculous smile off his face.

“You wouldn’t believe how many kills I’ve gotten. I think I’ve found the secret to winning.”

David raised an eyebrow and let his eyes travel downward again.

“Playing naked?” he asked, unable to hold back his laugh as he said it.

Matteo nodded. One of his hands reached up to wind its way through David’s hair, and he tugged David downward until he could kiss him without getting up. David rolled his eyes but let himself be controlled even once he felt an uncomfortable pressure in his abdomen from being hunched over.

“You’re ridiculous,” he muttered against Matteo’s lips as he pulled away and readjusted into a more comfortable position pressed against Matteo’s side.

In contrast to his boyfriend, David was still fully clothed, yet warmth spread through his veins at the contact. Matteo pressed closer, and David sighed into his neck.

“You’re also adorable,” David added, pressing a kiss just below Matteo’s ear.

When Matteo laughed, David hid his own smile in the crook of his neck.


End file.
